Rooming with the Konoha Boys
by Chynalee
Summary: This is about a girl and her relationship with select characters from Musashi Kishimoto's comic Naruto. Yaoi and sex present, so I'll give you fair warning now. Don't say I didn't tell you! Mai: Mine. Naruto characters: Mushashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

The moaning and keening had started at 8:30 P.M.

8:30

It was now 11:55, and except for one small lull in the noise around 10:00 before which there had been a short period of heavy breathing ending in a rough shout and louder moaning, it had continued without a pause. I had been tossing and turning trying to get to sleep for three hours and twenty-five minutes…make that twenty-six minutes now. That was it. Enough was enough.

I got up out of my warm bed to step out into the freezing air of my room and walked out into the dimly lit hallway to the door next to mine, and pounded for two minutes straight before the door finally opened. Standing in the doorway, was the Uchiha. He was barely covered in a hastily thrown on robe, and his *ahem* equipment was still at attention. I couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive…he was. Orochimaru's curse mark only added to his charisma…but still, I wasn't standing at his door way at midnight for eye candy.

"Mai," he said, his voice throaty and hoarse. "We're kind of busy at the moment."

"You've been busy since lights-out was called. Could you give it a rest? Some of us need sleep."

"Sasuke, who is it?" a familiar voice called from within the room. A moment later, a head of spiky blonde hair popped out. "Oh! Mai, I'm sorry, are we keeping you awake?"

"Mmhmm. I know you guys have raging hormones and need to release sexual frustration, but really, Naruto, could you guys keep it to one hour a night?"

Naruto was blushing hard, and Sasuke was smirking. "We'll see what we can do, Mai," said Sasuke. "Sorry for keeping you up, good night."

I headed back to my room and sighed in content. Blessed, blessed silence.

All the ninja from my class had been assigned one dormitory building. Of course, being teenagers, most of the others had moved from one building to another to be with friends and what not. In fact, the only one who hadn't changed buildings or rooms was me. So the people in my class had moved to different buildings to live with significant others, and guess who had moved in? The yaoi couples.

I don't mind gay couples. What red blooded female would mind two hot guys getting it on? You'd have to be sexless, or a straight guy to think that wasn't the epitome of sexiness.

I didn't mind them moving in at all. In fact, I'd become friends with every one of them since they'd first moved in. Naruto and Sasuke, Lee and Gaara, Kiba and Neji... they were all good friends of mine, along with Kankuro, Shikamaru and Shino, who weren't gay. It's just that hearing them get it on every night was starting to get annoying. I'm sure that if I had any type of love life at all, this wouldn't be the case, but I didn't, so it annoyed me.

Sakura and Ino (who had intended to move in too, to be close to Sasuke, but were shoved out because of a shortage of rooms) had found out about Sasuke's relationship with a certain blonde spazz, and were now avid Sasu-Naru fans. They envied my proximity to the holy couple and after a series of muggings, surprise attacks, room ransackings and various other violent meetings, we became friends. Kind of humorous, but there you go.

I drifted off to sleep and what felt like two minutes later, my alarm rang.

I groaned and dragged myself out of bed to dress. After various pointless missions which included a treed cat, runaway laundry and a pissed off chicken, I made my way to the Hokage's office.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" I asked when she motioned for me to enter.

"Mai, you and the people in your dormitory have been working diligently," she said as I joined my fellow residents in front of her desk. "The only missions we've been receiving are small. The gennin can deal with them. You are all on vacation until further notice. Except you, Mai, I have a mission for you. The boys have been telling me that they're keeping you up at night and they came to me for help. Well, I've got the perfect plan. Mai, your mission is to get laid."

Following this speech was a heavy silence that lasted for a while. Let's just say, if tumble weeds grew in Konoha, one would be making it's way across the floor.

I responded with complete grace and intelligence with, "Umm…What?"

"Well," said Tsunade. "We think that if you stopped being so uptight and had a sexcapade, you wouldn't be so irritable when the others had a bit of fun."

"Oh…" I said. My head was spinning and I walked past my dorm-mates and out of the office in an embarrassed daze.

The guys thought I was irritable and uptight? That was the equivalent of saying I was a cold bitch with a stick up my butt. I couldn't believe it. Weren't my requests reasonable? Keep it down, so I could sleep. Try and cut down on the orgasms…Come to think of it, I did sound like a bitch. Who was I to tell them to stop enjoying themselves? How were they supposed to be quiet while doing the most basic thing humans knew of? They were allowed to be loud, it was their right to be uninhibited when having sex.

Maybe Tsunade was right. I couldn't be a virgin forever. It was time to get laid.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Mai has been told by Lady Tsunade that her mission is to get laid. (Me: *snickers* I don't know about you, but I think it's hilarious.

"So," I said to myself. "Where would you go to get laid?" I mean, I guess you could hire someone off the street, but then you didn't know if they had AIDS or something like that. Go to a bar? Nah, they'd probably be drunk.

Well, Ino might know! I ran to the flower shop where she'd been working part time to earn a little extra cash.

"Oi, Ino!" I yelled as I entered the store. "I need some advice."

She looked up from her magazine and smiled. "What do you need, Mai?"

"Lady Tsunade gave me a strange mission, and I need your help."

"Oh, yeah? What's the mission?"

"She says I'm too tense, and I need to have at least one night of hot sex." I whispered.

Ino burst out laughing…evil non-virgin llama face.

"Well," she said struggling to hold back her giggles. "You need to pick a man, and I know just the place to find one. But first, you need to get some new clothes."

So that's how I found myself being dragged to the Konoha open market with Ino and Sakura. Apparently they'd been wanting to make me over for some time now. Of course, I was the one paying for the extremely expensive, skanky looking clubbing gear/ man-catcher ensemble that I would never again wear in my life. Did they give a care? No, of course not. They weren't the ones forking over 150,000 ryo to the wizened old lady with the wild glint in her eye. I hope she tripped over that stool she was standing on and broke her head open, lousy money grabber.

Then came the dragging of my poor self to Ino's house where Sakura and Ino would slather makeup onto my person, pull my hair and torture it with unspeakable things like a curling iron, and bend my body several inhuman ways so I could "slide" into the stupid dress… But I have to admit, the over all effect was…ok.

Ok, so I loved it and it made me want to squeal and jump up and down like a twelve year old, but I was eighteen. I did have some self respect, you know.

From top to bottom: My dark hair had been pulled up into an elaborate twist and stuck in place with ornamental chopsticks (also horrifyingly expensive), while some of it was let down to frame my face. My lips had been painted with a bright red lipstick. I'm sure it had some ridiculous name like Come-Get-Me Red, or Cherry-Dipped Scarlet or something equally flirty and suggestive. Silver eye-shadow had been dabbed on carefully to set off my jewelry, and a light coating of mascara adorned my already black lashes. More volume and length? Sure. It was also more smear-able and sticky. I will never wear make-up again. Remind me.

One thin chain of silver was draped over my neck with the topaz pendant (also set in silver) settled so that the bottom brushed the top of my cleavage. The neckline of the black, oriental style dress with silver embroidery plunged rather low…low enough that I was afraid I was going to fall out. I wasn't what you'd call flat chested. Sakura was SO lucky in that aspect. The dress was like a second skin and the hem reached about four inches above my knees. I'd have to be careful about bending over. My legs were bear except for an unnecessary garter belt which, like I said, I didn't need seeing as I wasn't wearing any stockings to hold up. My shoes, I was sure, were going to kill me. Four inch heel, black, stilettos to make up for my height…Okay, yes, I was rather short, but did that mean I had to risk an early death just to find a …ah…partner? Apparently yes.

Ino, Sakura(both decked out in more revealing clothes than even me), and I then went to visit one of their haunts. Umm…It looked like a sex club…Oh whatever, beggars couldn't be choosers. And I _was_ a beggar. Why else would I still be, ah, untouched? It wasn't for lack of trying, I assure you. It's just that most of the male population of the world apparently thought I was ok friend material. I could give out tips and advice and give feedback, but I wasn't good enough to be seen with on an intimate scale…well, screw them (Haha, get it? _Screw_?... Never mind, I'm nervous, ok?) You're probably thinking, if not now, then previously, "Is Tsunade allowed to order you to have sex?" Sadly, yes, if it's a mission. But, in her defense, this was probably the first and only time she was going to do it. The boys were her best ninjas. She needed them in the best shape and mental state possible and apparently I was screwing with that. (Heh, SCREWING…ok, ignore me…)

I minced my way past sweaty bodies gyrating on the dance floor. Lights flashed and strobe-lights blinked rapidly making everything have an almost surreal look. The music pounded with a beat you could feel through the floor. We found a dark corner table and piled in. The waiter, wearing low cut, black leather pants and a studded collar, and nothing else came with drinks for Ino and Sakura (apparently they were frequent patrons). I asked for a club soda with a wedge of lime. I wouldn't allow myself to become inebriated. That would just make things worse.

The waiter was cute. His white blonde hair looked as fine as corn silk, and his anatomy wasn't bad either…OK, let's not lie to ourselves here. Let's just say if he wasn't careful, he might be raped…probably by me. What the hell had they put in this drink?! I was practically salivating at the thought of following him, shoving him into a closet and having my wicked way with him. I mean sure I fantasized a lot. I AM after all a female with all the urges of a sex-deprived maniac, but…

Imagine my surprise when I found myself alone following the enticing sent of Mr. Waiter with the table, and my table mates no where in sight. Mental gulp. I saw him move into a hallway out of the corner of my eye. My body turned and went after him, I could almost taste his mouth, wet, hot, wanting…Jeez, I was like a cat on the hunt. Whatever they put in that drink, when the affects stopped, I'd go to the authorities…wait I WAS the authorities…God, he smelled so good. Warm, and…and…I saw him look back at me over his shoulder. He turned the corner, and when I went after him, I saw him leaning against a door. He smiled coyly, looking up at me from under that soft strokable hair and opened the door sliding inside.

I was breathing heavily. Before I knew it, I was inside the room, with the door closed and locked behind me with the ever-so-tempting young man underneath me. Somehow, I'd landed on my hands and knees. There was a bed strategically placed so that when I'd leaped, we landed right on it. (Hey, it really WAS a sex-club…not that I minded at the moment…) I pinned his arms to the mattress. I wasn't the only one with breathing problems. His chest rose and fell rapidly. I'd never noticed his eyes before. They were a piercing sky blue with streaks of darker blue pointing towards his pupil. A lock of hair fell over one eye and he strained towards me. I bent down to taste him finally, finally----

The door burst open despite the lock and a familiar voice pierced its way through the fog of desire. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Someone barged in on Mai when she was…erm…shall we say, 'busy'?

I glanced up briefly at the shadow in the doorway and went back to the task at hand. The nameless waiter was still straining towards me and I dipped my head once again. My lips were a centimeter away when I was suddenly pulled off the bed against someone's chest. I struggled to get back to (let's call him Fred) Fred, but I was hampered by the fact that my attacker had pinned me to him. I lashed out as Fred got up to drag me away from whoever it was. The person who had dragged me away, tried to pull me back again, but I held on tightly to Fred and wouldn't let go. Fred drew back his arm to punch but another hand shot out and caught the fist.

"Mai. Mai! It's me, Naruto! Jeez, stop fighting me. Cripes! Sasuke, pull that waiter away from her. I can't get her away with her clinging like this!" The words penetrated my brain and my arms loosened enough that Naruto was able to drag me away.

"Naruto," I whispered hoarsely. "What's happening to me? Why do I feel like if I don't kiss him, I'll die?" I clutched at his shirt and buried my face in his chest. God, what was wrong with me? This wasn't me at all! I'd fantasized about this kind of thing, but I'd never actually _do_ it. WHAT HAD THEY PUT IN MY DRINK?! What had they spiked it with to make me lose myself this completely?

In the background I hurt the meaty sound of fist hitting face. A loud groan and then silence filled the room.

"That's enough Sasuke, let's just get her home," said Naruto softly. "I've never seen her this scared before.

"You go ahead with her, Naruto," came Sasuke's deep voice. "I'm going to figure out what happened."

* * *

I remember being carried back to the apartment, but that's pretty much all. Naruto set me on a bed. Whose it was I didn't know. All I know is that the second he left the room, the most unimaginable pain coursed through my body. It was like fire, no, knives, both, I don't know, but it hurt, God it hurt. I tried not to scream. The pain raced through my body, coursed through my blood. I felt I would go crazy if it didn't stop.

I heard a door close and voices talking, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I piercing scream climbed up my throat and was set free from my mouth. I don't know how long I screamed, one minute? A year? All I knew was that if I didn't let the pain out some how, I'd explode. The first scream ended and I paused long enough to draw breath before letting another scream chase the first one.

"Mai! Mai, what's wrong?" Naruto's voice? Sasuke's? I couldn't tell, the pain was too much, it was all I could concentrate on.

"Make it stop! Oh please, please make it stop, make it stop!" I sobbed, curled up in a little ball.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with her?" came a worried voice.

I stopped screaming. I was simply too tired. All I could do was whisper "Please," over and over again.

"Please, please, please, please."

"Lee, get on the bed with her. Hold her as close to you as you can." Another voice. Who's?

I felt someone get on the bed and pull me against their chest. The pain lessened considerably, and I drew in huge gulps of air as tears rolled down my face.

"The bartenders put pheromones in all the drinks to get people in to the mood. It says so on the door several times. The pheromones make the drinker extremely sensitized to a certain member of the staff," Sasuke's voice filled the room. "I don't know what Ino was thinking when she took Mai there, but it was really dangerous. She knows Mai is sensitive towards drugs. She feels the effects one hundred times more acutely than any other person. The pheromones were only supposed to make her a little horny and make her slightly uncomfortable if she didn't touch male skin."

The arms around me tightened. "What can we do?" came Lee's soft voice. "If we leave, she'll start hurting again."

"Isn't it obvious?" Gaara, I think. "We're going to have to stay with her until the effects of the drug wear off."

"How long until it does?" asked Neji. Lee shifted and I crunched up tighter into a ball as the pain came again. I whimpered, unable to hold it in.

"Shh, shh," Lee whispered. "I'm here, I'm right here, don't worry."

"About an hour, if the individual doesn't have sex."

"So she'll be this way for what? Four days?" asked Kiba. "Jeez."

"It'll be easier if more people sleep next to her." Lee, again. "The bed's big enough. Why don't we all spend the night here? That way, there's a better chance of her touching someone if one of us rolls the other way."

Murmurs of agreement, clothing falling to the floor, the mattress shifting… all of this while I was held gently in Lee's arms.

Then a soft whisper, "That has got to be uncomfortable. Lets get that make-up off and find her something softer to sleep in."

Gentle hands washed my face and stripped me of the tight dress. The garter-belt was slipped off. The chopsticks were removed and someone took a brush and ran in through my hair. My panties were also removed (You couldn't wear a bra with that dress) and a soft cotton T-shirt was slid over my head. I didn't care that they'd undressed me. I only cared that the pain had stopped and they had helped me.

I fell asleep sandwiched between two warm bodies, held with two sets of arms. I sighed happily and drifted off.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Mai's drink was spiked with pheromones, and now she feels extreme pain if she isn't touching male skin. The boys are sleeping (ONLY) with her to keep away the pain.

I awoke warm and cozy. Which was strange. My room was usually cold despite the fact that I piled three comforters and two quilts onto my little single bed.

The mattress shifted and I blinked open my eyes…only to stare at a perfectly toned, very male chest. Arms tightened around my waist and I gasped and looked down. This wasn't my T-shirt…where were my panties? I sat up and gaped at the huge mattress, or should I say, what was _on_ the mattress? WHAT WAS I DOING IN A BED WITH SIX GUYS?!

I shrieked. (What can I say? I panicked.) Naruto shot up from the bed. Wait a sec. _Naruto?!_ And Lee, and Neji, and Gaara, and Kiba, and Naruto and Sasuke? Where's The Fun?!(WTF)

"Wassamatter? Whasrong?" Came Kiba's voice.

"You. Have. Exactly. One minute. TO EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" I screeched.

And they did…and I blushed. Crap. I owed these guys my reputation.

"So anyway," continued Gaara. "Basically, you're going to have to be glued to one of us for the next four days."

"I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this, guys. I should have paid more attention to the signs. In my defense, I was a bit preoccupied with balancing on the evil shoes of death," I said. "Thanks for saving me."

"No prob, Mai," said Naruto yawning and scratching his head. He headed towards the shower where Sasuke had just emerged, hair dripping, with only a towel around this waist. I watched as Naruto merely smiled at him and scooted past into the bathroom.

Normally, they would've kissed each other senseless, but they were showing remarkable restraint because I was here. I felt bad.

"You don't need to hold back because of me, guys. You know I have no problem with you kissing in front of me." I said loud enough that Naruto could hear me through the door.

"Really?" Naruto asked poking his head out from the bathroom. "In that case…"

He launched himself at Sasuke and kissed him. I laughed and began to untangle myself from the blankets, Neji holding on to my arm at all times. This was going to make dressing and showering really chaotic I thought to myself. Oh, crap. SHOWERING. Shaving, going to the bathroom…Oh LLAMA!

"Erm…I have an idea! They just said_ male_ skin, right? So, what happens if I just, I don't know hold on to Akamaru?" I said nervously.

"I don't know," said Kiba stretching. "You want to try it out big guy?" he asked turning to Akamaru.

Akamaru barked in the affirmative, and loped over towards me. Neji made sure my hands were on Akamaru firmly before letting me go. I braced myself for the pain and was pleasantly surprised to feel nothing but warm fur.

"Hey, it works!" I exclaimed happily. "Can I borrow him for four days?"

"If you feed him, it's fine with me," said Kiba.

"Great! C'mon big boy, let's go to my room." I said and walked to the door collecting my things on the way out.

I entered my room with Akamaru stuck to my side. He was a very big dog now. His back was up to my waist.

I tossed my stuff onto my bed to put away later and went into my bathroom. I stripped off the T-shirt, making sure to be touching Akamaru at all times. I'd wash the shirt and return it to Naruto later.

It was a good thing my shower was big, or we might not have fit. Even then, there wasn't very much room to move around in. I washed quickly (normally I would've taken next to forever, but Akamaru didn't like my shower too much) and washed Akamaru too. He smelled a bit rank.

I dried my hair and toweled Akamaru dry and put on clothes. That was about the time the headaches started. And then the fire in my skin. There must've been a time limit to how long I could touch an animal.

"Go get Kiba, Akamaru. Hurry!" I whispered, and prepared myself for the pain that would come once I lost contact with Akamaru.

I heard him rush out barking madly, and sat down on the floor to hug my knees to my chest. It burned, it burned, it burned!

Kiba rushed in and I launched myself at him and waited for the pain to abate. "There's a time limit on animals." I said in between big gulps of air.

My legs felt rubbery and I slid to the floor once more, only to be scooped up by Kiba's powerful arms.

He carried me back to his room and set me on the couch.

"So there's a time limit, huh?" asked Sasuke as he pulled on a shirt.

"Yeah," I replied. "And it sucks." I was sulking, I admit it. Stupid club, with the stupid drink with the lousy pheromones, leading to the stupid waiter. And it was all because of the stupid mission….

Mental gasp. "The mission!" I shouted jumping to my feet, which dislodged Kiba's hold on me which led to more mind rending pain…

A few minutes later, after I'd recovered and been chastised thoroughly by Neji, I explained.

"The pain only continues until it wears off or until you have sex, right? Plus, Tsunade gave me a mission to get laid. So if I actively look for another guy, I could kill two birds with one stone…so to speak."

"Well, it _could_ work." said Kiba. "But wouldn't it be strange looking for a guy to have sex with, _while_ you're holding onto one?"

"…Drat." I sighed. "Can't we try though? Heck, we can even _tell_ the guy. It's not like it's top secret information, or anything."

The boys looked doubtful. "Besides, you guys would be there with me, so you can help me choose the right guy and not some druggy loser. OK?"

They just looked at me with arms crossed (except for Kiba, seeing as he was still holding onto me). I sighed.

"Listen, guys, it's either stay attached to one of you for four more days (which would significantly decrease your sex-life, might I add), find a guy to have sex with, or have sex with one of you. We don't have very many choices."

"And what, may I ask," said Gaara softly. "Makes the thought of coupling with one or more of us so abhorrent to you?"

That shut me up. "I-it's not abhorrent at all! I mean…what I meant to say is…ah, erm…" I trailed off. _One or MORE?_ "Wait, what? I'm confused here."

"So why _don't_ you want to sleep with us? Is it a hardship? Aren't we fun to look at?" Neji, this time.

"N-no. I mean yes. I mean…maybe?" I stumbled. "Wait a second anyway. First of all, you're all involved with one another. A-and besides, I know you don't think of me that way, so this interrogation is completely unfair…not to mention embarrassing."

"How do you know? And anyway, _you_ think of _us_ that way. Don't you Mai?" asked Neji. They all crowded closer. Kiba sat on the couch next to me and pulled me into his lap. "Wh-what?" I asked stupidly. "Th-this isn't fair at all!"

Gaara kneeled in front of me and leaned towards me. "Didn't you ever wonder why you never had a date?"

Neji's voice from beside me, "Didn't you ever notice when you needed help, we were the ones who came to your aid?"

Kiba bent his head and kissed my neck.

Huh? They _had_ always been there for me, but what they were saying was too strange.

"When Tsunade gave you the mission, it was to spur you to turn to us. But you didn't. Instead you went to a stranger." Lee said roughly.

What? _They_ were the ones who'd told Tsunade to give me the mission? So that I'd ask if they'd sleep with me? I should've been mad, but I wasn't. I was just confused and surprised. I was attracted to them all …who wouldn't be? But I hadn't known they were interested in me that way. I'd always told myself that I couldn't be with them, they were all spoken for.

"Really, Mai, you should know, seeing as you've been staying with us for four years. You _belong to us_ and anybody who tries to take you away will be warned. After we beat him to a pulp." Sasuke lifted me away from Kiba who'd been feathering kisses up and down my neck. "It seems we're going to have to _show_ you if you can't figure it out on your own."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: Oooooh. The boys have just put things in perspective for our little Mai…(Me: Kya, kya, kya!)

I struggled to understand as Sasuke, arrogant, aloof, Sasuke, carried me out the door and into his room. "W-what?" I asked. "What's going on, guys? This is a joke right?"

I was set gently onto the bed and watched the boys troop in with smirks on their faces. Well…some of them anyway. Including Sasuke, there was Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Gaara.

I stared blankly, still not comprehending.

That's when Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara and Neji started to take off their clothes.

"WHOA! WAITAMINIT!!" I shouted (they ignored me). "Ok, at least explain what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Lee as he and Naruto went to sit on the couch facing the bed. "We're tired of waiting for you to make the first move. So we're going to take action. This is going to be fun to watch."

"Watch?!" I squeaked.

"Didn't you know?" breathed Kiba's voice in my ear. I jumped and turned. I hadn't noticed he'd even gotten on the bed. "Lee and Naruto like to watch. Me and the rest…" he chuckled. "Well, you'll find out soon enough."

"Wai-," I began, but was cut off when Kiba's mouth came down on mine.

Wow. He was a good kisser…not that I had much experience. I'd probably been kissed about three times in all my eighteen years.

His mouth was soft and warm. He brushed them against mine and I opened instinctively. His tongue slid in and I got my first taste of Kiba. Dark and melting with a distinct flavor I couldn't describe. He ate at my mouth, licking all around inside, tasting me thoroughly.

He slid free of my mouth a popping sound and I gasped for breath. I'm sure my eyes were wide with surprise. The others had gotten on the bed too, while I'd been preoccupied with Kiba's mouth. They edged in closer. They'd all stripped to their underwear and were sporting rather large erections.

"A-aren't you guys going to ask me nicely first?" I demanded to try and slow things down.

"Why ask when we already know the answer?" asked Gaara. He crawled on top of me and feathered kisses along my jaw and down my neck as he undid the buttons on my shirt. He raised his head and licked into my mouth. Why was I arguing again?

Slowly, they peeled off my clothing. Neji, his long hair down, brushed it down my body. It was so soft, so silky, and I gasped as it caught on my nipples. All I could hear was our heavy breathing and the creaking of springs as they moved above and around me.

My body felt like it was on fire, but not in a bad way. These flames licked deliciously against my skin and set off nerves I never knew I had.

My breathing became ragged as they stroked my body, stoking the flames to a higher intensity.

Kiba kept my mouth busy (kissing was his specialty), while someone spread my legs and bent my knees. I whimpered, but Kiba shushed me gently with his clever mouth. I felt a finger stroke my core. I gasped and arched off the bed as it dipped in and spread the wetness my body created. It stroked and teased and slathered my natural lubricant over my nether lips.

I was restless and writhed on the bed. Some one pinched my nipples and a high keening sound escaped my throat.

"Oh, jeez, she liked that," came a hoarse whisper. "If we don't end this soon, Sasuke, she'll be finished before you're inside her."

My eyes stared blindly at the ceiling as I trembled with need. I felt myself lifted to me knees and my back was propped against a toned chest. I gasped and let my head fall back as Neji knelt in front of me and took an aching nipple into his mouth. His mouth was hot and wet, and the suction made my body throb.

Something probed my entrance and slid into my tight opening. I whimpered in discomfort as my body stretched to accommodate something that felt as wide as a fist.

"Shh," Sasuke's voice at my ear. "I'm going as slowly as I can so you can get used to me. It'll feel better soon."

And it did, oh, it did. After a pinch of pain, I felt a different kind of stroking. One on the inside. Neji, off to one side, resumed driving me crazy and played with my right breast while Gaara concentrated on the left. Kiba got on all fours and touched his tongue to where Sasuke and I were joined. I whimpered and thrust my hips forward for more and Sasuke tensed, his breathing hard and uneven. Kiba's lips closed over the most sensitive part of me and sucked. That coupled with the constant slide of in-out and the tugging on my breasts threw me over the edge.

I screamed and shuddered and blew into a million little pieces. It went on forever, and when it was over, I sagged onto the mattress.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: O.o Mai did the dirty with _four_ of the Naruto boys…Woah… go Mai!

My body was limp and relaxed, and my head was kind of fuzzy. Sasuke still had his hands clutching at my hips, and his breathing was as ragged as mine. The weight of his body had bent me forward, and he pulled me back up against his sweat soaked chest, and I felt him smile against my neck.

"So," his voice rumbled against my skin. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I shook my head, still unable to speak. It had been like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Nothing I'd done to myself had made me feel like _that_.

"Is it always like that?" I asked breathlessly, once I was able to talk.

"It can be," he replied, and pulled himself out from inside me. The sensation sent me tensing and my breath hitched again. Sasuke slipped out from behind me, his hand still touching mine as he got off the bed, his penis, still erect, glistening with our mingled juices.

"I'm going to let go of you now, and see if you're ok," he said and took his hand away. The second he, did, the knives were back, stabbing and slicing through my veins. I thrashed on the bed until I grabbed someone's hand…Gaara's. The pain faded away, slowly.

"…Ouch," I groaned, levering myself up into a sitting position. "I think that means that it hasn't worn off yet."

"I suppose you're stuck with us for a while," Gaara said from his supine position on the bed.

"Mhm," I sighed, and reached towards the end of the bed where my shirt had been tossed unceremoniously in a heap. My muscles ached pleasantly and I stretched to relieve some of the throbbing. If I had sex like this every day, I could forgo my daily swim workout. That's when Gaara's words finally hit me. Oh cannibalistic armadillo slippers!

"Uhh…I don't know about you guys," I said addressing the entire room. "But I have no idea how we're going to do this. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Well," said Kiba as he stretched, his muscles gliding elegantly under firm skin. "We're on vacation, right? Why don't we just relax? It's not like we have anything pressing that we have to address right now."

We all thought for a minute. It made sense, but what in the world were we going to do for four days?...Or longer, seeing as it hadn't worn off even after I'd had sex. Play board games?

* * *

"I'll buy it!" whooped Lee. I looked at all the properties that belonged to Lee, and knew that none of us had a snowballs chance against Sasuke's fire jutsus of winning against Lee.

Kiba flicked his car piece over and complained. "Lee bought Oriental, Broadway, and every other property before we even made it around the board three times, plus he won fifty thousand dollars from the Chance cards…I'll remember this in the future. Never play Monopoly against Lee."

We'd been playing board games for six hours now. Checkers, Chess, Life, Trivia, you name it. I was getting bored out of my mind!

"Board games are getting a little wearing," said Gaara. "Why don't we do something else?"

Gaara could read minds?!

"I agree," said Naruto from Sasuke's lap. "Why don't we do something with a bit of risk involved?" He smiled mischievously and pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Poker anyone?"

His suggestion was met with sounds of agreement and he dealt the cards. "What are we going to use as chips?" I asked. "Toothpicks?"

"How about something spicier?" Kiba leered.

"What like chili-peppers?" I said, confused. Oh no wait…Uh oh.

"Strip poker?" asked Neji his mouth twitching as he bit back a smile.

"Exactly."

Aww, hot pink llamas with flamingo earrings on top. I knew there was no way I was getting out of it. The boys had an evil glint in their eyes.

"Sure!" I said in a cheerful voice. "Just let me get something real quick…" Oh wait, I'd have to take someone with me. I grabbed Gaara and dragged him with me into my room where I put on every piece of clothing I could see.

"…Mai, isn't this cheating?" asked Gaara with a bemused expression on his face.

"Maybe, but you don't understand! I'm a _horrible_ poker player. My poker face is non-existent!"

I walked back into the living room and took my place. Thankfully, no one said anything about my added layers…I should've known that nothing could save me from this particular crowd.

"The game ends when someone gets a Royal Flush or is divested of all their clothing," Naruto said, and dealt the cards.

Fifteen minutes later, I was left in nothing but a shirt and shorts on. The boys had been a bit disappointed when I'd taken my bra and undies off before my T-shirt, but I felt a lot better when most of my skin was covered.

I stared in despair at my hand. Nothing! I had dead cards. "I fold," I sighed, and pulled off my shorts, throwing them on the pile of clothes behind me. I tugged my shirt down around my hips, making sure all the important bits were covered. The most anyone else had taken off was a pair of socks. "I think this game is rigged," muttered to myself as Sasuke chuckled and dealt another hand.

I stared…and stared again. _Royal Flush!_ I threw down my cards and whooped gleefully. "I win!"

They stared at my bare cards in astonishment. "One more hand, and she'd have been naked," Neji sighed.

"Well," said Gaara, as he stood. He stretched nonchalantly, giving me a glimpse of his flat stomach. He looked at me through his long eyelashes, and said, in a low voice that made things deep inside me clench in anticipation, "Does the winner want her prize?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Recap: Mai won the poker game and Gaara's offering her a prize. Kukukukuku! :D

I swallowed hard as I placed my hand in his. I was still shy about my new sex life. Just because it was sex with my good friends didn't make me any less self conscious.

He led me to the couch in the adjoining room and sat me down. The curtains were drawn and it was dark out, with only the moon and a sprinkle of stars to illuminate his body as he began, slowly, to undress. It was up to me to maintain contact, so I put my hand on his chest to give him more freedom to move. Off came his shirt, and I was left with my hand on bare skin and muscle. The moonlight made his pale skin glow with an unearthly luminescence that framed the blue fire of his eyes.

My mouth ran dry as I studied him, took in every detail of his delicate face, his slender body. He stepped out of his slacks, kicking them into a corner, and then proceeded to seduce me. He ran his hands down his body pausing to ghost across his pale nipples before framing the very maleness of himself.

All through his show, my breathing had hitched and my lungs had constricted. My mind was a haze of lust so fierce, I didn't realize that I'd moved until he was beneath me, in my previous position. He sat, his legs askew, every bit as surprised as I was. My surprise didn't stop me from straddling him, though, or pressing my core against his hard length.

The primitive side of me had been awakened by his sensual dance and had tired of waiting. I lowered my mouth to his soft lips and his shocked eyes closed in pleasure.

He tasted different from Kiba. Where Kiba was dark chocolate, Gaara was vanilla and mint, fresh and cool against my lips and tongue. I was vaguely aware of the door to the room opening, but most of my attention was on Gaara. On how his breathing hitched if I bit his lip, gently, on how eagerly he fed at my mouth. I hadn't had time to explore before, something I'd always wanted to do. The boys had taken me from arousal to orgasm so fast, that I hadn't had time to play. Now I did.

I pulled my lips from the kiss and hushed the sound of complaint he made. I ground my hips into his, taking in glazed expression with satisfaction, but then I became distracted.

I ran my hands down his chest, slowly, rolling his nipples between my fingers, scratching softly with feline delight. My gaze followed the thin trail of red hair that disappeared into a tight pair of bikini underwear and I purred with pleasure. The dark-blue cloth clung to everything, and I could see the outline of his excitement in the silver light of the moon. I met his eyes knowingly, kneeled in front of him, and bent my head.

He threw his head back in a gasp of pleasure as I sucked him through the soft cloth of his underwear. His hips thrust once, uncontrollably, until he forcibly held them still, quivering and tense.

I sucked and licked at the hard flesh, but I wanted more than cloth. I wanted the feel of him on my tongue, and I lifted my head just long enough for me to see the wet spot on the front of his underwear and slip them off, before I was back on him, taking the pink head of him into my mouth and sucking rhythmically. I took more of Gaara into my mouth, and played with him with my tongue. Gaara's hips thrust helplessly into my mouth, his eyes wide and unseeing, hands clawing at the cushions. I purred in approval and it sent a ripple of pleasure up his body. I concentrated on the feel of him in my mouth. So smooth and soft, and hard, like steel wrapped in velvet; I drew him deeper until he filled my throat and my lips touched where his cock connected with the rest of his body.

Gaara gave a hoarse shout and began to plead in his soft voice, "Please, Mai, stop. You have to stop, or you'll get more than you bargained for. I'm so close…you have to stop, love."

But no way was I going to stop. This had been my biggest fantasy since I'd learned about sex, and no one was going to take Gaara away until I brought him to climax. I continued my assault on his body, and Gaara stopped begging me to stop, and started begging me not to stop.

"Oh, God, Mai. I-I'm almost there. Oh please, please, don't stop. Don't stop! Don't. Stop!"

His body tightened, and he cried out as he climaxed. His seed poured into my mouth and I swallowed mouthful after mouthful as he came and came. Finally, he fell limply against the couch, his breathing erratic. I leaned against his knees as his body, shuddered and spasmed. When he'd calmed, he tipped his head toward me and I was hit head on by the blue of his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, before going unconscious.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: Gaara went unconscious after Mai performed fellatio on him…

I blinked in surprise. "What the--," I started, but was interrupted by some breathy laughter.

"I haven't come in my pants since I was 13," I turned at the sound of Neji's voice coming from the doorway. Kiba had collapsed against him, and both had dark spots spreading across the front of their pants.

"Wow," said Lee in amazement. "You must be really good, Mai. Gaara only faints after _fantastic_ sex." I could feel my cheeks start to flame.

"God_damn._ My head's still a bit spacey, and I can't feel my legs," Kiba groaned. "What did they put in those drinks, exactly?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with it," said Sasuke coming into the room behind them. "That, my friends, was all Mai. The pheromones just make you horny."

All gazes landed on me. I levered myself up, my arms still around the unconscious Gaara's legs, and shifted uneasily. "What? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Honey, your blowjob is so good, you make the recipient faint. Where else are we supposed to look?" Naruto said trying to muffle his laughter."And, you need to take another shower!"

"So? I don't see what all the fuss…is…Oh. Oh crap!" I said realizing. "But I just had sex twice!...Well, once this morning, but still. I don't think I have it in me for another round."

"Yes, you do. Besides, how are you so sure that you're going to get sex?" asked Kiba.

"Because even though you just came, you have another erection," I said raising my eyebrow. Kiba blinked and looked down in surprise. "Well what do you know?" He looked over at Neji. "He has one too, though."

"My point exactly."

"Mai," Sasuke sighed. "You might as well give in. Akamaru has a time limit, and you have to take a shower."

Even I knew I was defeated, and I wasn't going to go through gut wrenching agony if I didn't have to. The boys saw me relent. Kiba smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Neji's voice rang out in the room, "I call dibs!" Kiba sat on the floor and sulked.

* * *

Neji took my hand and led me toward the bathroom while the others tried to rouse the still unconscious Gaara.

I dragged my feet Neji tugged me towards Sasuke's bathroom. The door closed behind us, and we were in the bathroom, completely alone. I looked around the bathroom nervously and my gaze landed on a bottle of bath-bubbles. "Ooooh," I breathed and ran, dragging poor Neji behind me, and unlocked the door. "Hey Sasuke! Can I use your bubble bath?" "Yeah," came the answer and I re-locked the door skipped to the tub happily.

"You seem pleased," said Neji, one eyebrow raised.

"I love bubble-baths," I answered as I carefully measured the correct amount of bubble solution (without losing physical contact with Neji) into the filling tub, which was huge, by the way. It could fit three people easily.

The bath filled quickly, and I turned off the water and got in, groaning in ecstasy. The hot water soothed my muscles, which had been aching since my first sexual encounter (though it did nothing for my unquenched arousal), and Neji slid in after me. The bubbles were fragrant…some sort of flower, I think. I ducked my head under the water and scrubbed my hair with shampoo. I rinsed quickly and turned to Neji who was leaning against the side of the bath, his eyes closed. "Come sit in front of me Neji, and I'll wash your hair." I moved to sit on the steps leading into the bath, and Neji leaned against my legs as I massaged shampoo into his hair.

His hair was longer than mine, and pitch black, it was softer too, which rankled, but what can you do? I rinsed it gently and when I pushed it over his shoulder, I noticed how tense he was holding himself.

"You ok?" I asked.

"My last mission stressed my body," he said groaning as I began to massage his shoulders.

"Why didn't you get a massage, or something? That mission was two weeks ago and you've been suffering all this time for now reason, silly."

"Oh," was all he said, and leaned forward so I could get more of his back. He sighed in contentment and arched against my hands. "Hey, kitty," I said pushing him away. "I know you like to be pet, but I've still got to get clean. Grab my foot or something so I can wash."

I grabbed a bottle of body-wash and lathered it into a loofah before scrubbing myself clean. Neji sat on the bottom of the tub, glaring at the loofah. "You can use it when I'm finished," I told him and went back to washing. He glared some more, grabbed the body wash and rubbed it into his body. I ducked under the water to rinse off, and was pulled back up by my foot.

"Wha--," I sputtered before I was hauled against a wall of hard, slippery muscle. His hands slipped from my ankle, up my thighs to cup my butt and pulled me against him. He dipped his head and lowered his lips to my neck, tracing them delicately in a circular pattern.

"I didn't know you could be jealous of a loofah," he said in a guttural voice. "But _I _wanted to be the one to soap you up."

"Neji, I-I can't do this again so soon! It's been what? Fifteen minutes?!" My eyes crossed as he dipped his fingers inside me. They were slick with body-wash and getting slicker from my juices.

"Do what?" He asked as he began to pump his fingers in and out. "All you did was make one red head very happy. Nobody brought you to orgasm, now did they."

All I could do was mewl and grind my hips into his hand.

He chuckled and kissed me deeply. He sat me down on a platform that connected the tub to the wall and pushed me down. He took a nipple between his teeth and sucked as he reached for a cabinet to our right. He pulled the door open, felt around inside, growling in frustration until he curled his hands around the bottle. He lifted his head and lifted my legs to drape around his shoulders, then opened the bottle. The head of the bottle was slender with a bulbous tip. My eye's met Neji's and then opened wide in shock as he pushed the tip of the bottle inside me. He squeezed the sides and I felt something wet pour inside me. I gasped and my hips bucked as he drew it out and in before it slid free of me with a wet, sucking sound. Pink gel oozed out of me and beaded at the top of the bottle.

Then Neji lifted my hips and kissed me…there. I gasped and grabbed his head as licked at me like a cat. He thrust his tongue into my opening, in and out, mimicking making love and trailed his tongue up to my clitoris. He played with it with his teeth and lips, sucking and biting as my nails bit into his shoulders.

Me brought his head up and stood, my legs still over his shoulders. He grabbed the bottle again, squeezed some of the pink gel into his hand and began to work it into his cock. He fisted himself, making sure he was slick enough, and entered me in one hard thrust. I screamed, I think, and met him stroke for stroke. One hand still played with my clit, while the other kept my hips at a delicious angle.

I burst, finally, and stars danced around my head. Neji finished with a hoarse shout and lowered himself onto me, gently.

Geez, I was turning into a nympho.


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:…So Mai just had sex three times in one day…With different men. Y'know, if she wasn't my creation, I'd call her a slut. But just so you know, she isn't! (Also, yaoi smut in this chapter.)

By the way, I am _so _sorry that I haven't updated. Winter quarter started and I've been swamped with homework. This is for **Moonlight Vampiress. **Sorry no, NejixGaara, but I'll do a story on them after this one's complete, I promise! Thank's for your reviews!

Begin:

I was not pleased. After Neji and I had had our little _tete-a-tete_ in the bathroom, we tried to find out whether or not the thrice cursed pheromones had worn off yet. The answer, in a word, was a big, fat, resounding, "NO!!!" That's right, with _three_ exclamation marks. It almost seemed as if the pain was actually getting worse.

Now, some girls would be thrilled, not because of the pain, but because they were on very intimate terms with six attractive males. Me? Not so much. Not that the sex wasn't amazing. It was. But I'd gone from absolute virgin to well, you saw for yourself. I'd had my first sexual experience that morning, and had gone two more rounds after dinner. I needed a break! I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but most girls get a reprieve a little more substantial than a few hours before their second time. There was a good reason for that, I found, because if your body is overused, it starts to ache, and not in a good way. Not to mention the psychological impact of sex. I was starting to question my own integrity, morality and everything else that made me, me.

Kiba was a bit disappointed until I pointed out that we still had three days before the drug would supposedly wear off (at this point, I was beginning to have doubts). Not to mention Neji was in no way incapacitated. That perked him up a bit.

I took an Ibuprofen for my sore abdomen and slipped into the bed with Gaara, who had finally snapped out of his sex induced coma, but was still a bit groggy. I sighed as he wound his arms around me, and stroked my stomach. I fell asleep to his even heartbeat and low laughter coming from the kitchen.

***

I woke in the middle of the night, called from my sleep by soft sighs and gasps. I rested my head on Gaara's chest. He was still deeply asleep and didn't seem to notice the quiet sounds coming from the other side of the room. The curtains were pulled back and gentle moonlight caressed the nude bodies of Kiba and Neji.

My eyes widened as I took in the scene before me. Neji was seated on the edge of a soft chair, his legs thrown over the arms, bearing him completely to Kiba's intent gaze. His skin was flushed, a pink tinge across his cheeks and chest and he was using the back of his hand to muffle the noises he made while Kiba used his clever mouth to break his control.

Many people think that the person giving oral is uke, but it's not always the case. Allowing someone to perform oral on you puts you in a vulnerable position, and the vulnerable uke in this particular equation was Neji.

I had a clear view from my place on the bed, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the distinctly erotic view in front of me.

Neji's sounds of pleasure were getting louder as he neared his completion. With each pull of Kiba's mouth, each flick of his tongue, Neji's muscles tightened, contracted. He uttered a particularly loud cry, and slapped his other hand across his mouth in dismay. I saw him try to put his legs together, but Kiba's grip on his inner thighs kept his legs open, and his erect member in direct contact with Kiba's mouth.

I watched the slide of Kiba's mouth over hard flesh, sucking and nipping. He slid his mouth off of Neji's cock, and ran his lips down the length to the sensitive sacs that tightened beneath it. Kiba ghosted his lips across Neji's balls, laving both with his tongue, before moving down even more. He kissed just underneath the round sacs, and then dragged Neji from the chair onto his lap.

Kiba reached underneath the chair for a bottle of lubricant that I hadn't noticed, and slicked himself with the slippery substance. I watched as he lifted Neji's legs over his wide shoulders, and pushed into him with a long, slow thrust. Finally when he was completely sheathed inside him, he began to move, slowly at first, and then with increasing speed and force. Neji forgot to muffle his cries and soon, the sound of flesh slapping into flesh and wild cries and gasps filled the room.

I knew when Neji was about to orgasm; his noises gave it away. "Hanh…Hanh…Hanh," the pleasure was starting to gather in his lower stomach and testicles. "A-ah! Uhn! Ha-ah!" The muscles in his legs tightened, his toes pointed. _"Kibaaa!" _He threw his head back on that last cry, ejaculating onto his stomach.

Kiba kept up his punishing pace for a few more thrusts before his the muscles in his neck corded from the strain of holding back his orgasm. All through their lovemaking, Kiba had remained silent, only his breathing escalating. But as his final thrust brought him to completion, he allowed himself one, heartfelt moan.

They remained slouched together, kissing each other softly, stroking each other with gentle hands, murmuring quietly. I eased my head back to the pillow, ashamed that I had intruded on such an intimate moment between to people who obviously loved each other very much. I smiled at the tender side of Kiba and the vulnerable side of Neji that I'd seen. Who would have thought that the exuberant dog master could be so tender and attentive, or that the calm and collected Hyuuga could give up all of his treasured control?

Amazingly, Gaara slept through the entire concert. I lay down beside him and drifted off to sleep again, thinking on the complete love I had just seen between Kiba and Neji.


	10. Chapter 10

I am SO sorry I haven't updated! I started another story because an idea hit me and I couldn't get it out of my head. Now I have _two_ story obsessions! This will be the last installment of "Rooming With the Konoha Boys". Never fear though! I, Chynalee, will continue to write yaoi smut, even after this particular story is finished. I swear it on anime! (That's a serious oath, that is.)

Oh! I realize that I have not requested reviews in the previous chapters, but they are most definitely desired even if this is the last chapter! Please review!

* * *

The next morning when I awoke, I found myself pleasantly sandwiched between Gaara and Naruto. I sighed quietly to myself, and felt a content smile stretch across my lips. The smile grew into a grin as I remembered the events of the night before. That scene would stay with me forever, I was sure of it.

I reached my arms over my head and stretched as hard as I could, elongating my spine and working out the kinks in my neck. I crawled over Gaara, who only murmured in his sleep, to see if anyone else was up. Suddenly, I slipped, crashing to the floor in an ungainly heap. Oh crap, I wasn't in contact with any of the boys! Even as I reached towards Gaara, I braced myself for the excruciating pain…that didn't come.

"Mai," exclaimed Naruto from the opposite side of the bed. "Hang on Mai, I'm coming!" He tangled himself in the sheets in his haste to get to me and also crashed to the floor.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed, laughing. "Are you ok?"

"That's what I should be asking you," he crawled over.

"I'm…fine. There's no pain!" Ah, what a great way to start a day.

No more pain! By rights, I should have been hurting for a good two more days, but fate had smiled on me it seemed. I wouldn't have to be accompanied to the restroom every time I needed to, ah, relieve myself. I could have privacy! …There was no reason for me to stay with the boys…My mood took a nosedive.

Well, I suppose it couldn't be helped. This arrangement would have come to an end anyway. Better sooner rather than later when I became even more attached.

"Th-That's great news, Mai!" exclaimed Naruto!

"What is?" Kiba's voice sounded from the doorway. I looked up, realizing that the others had walked in with him and Gaara was sleepily rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

"Mai's pain is gone!"

"Oh?" Sasuke asked, once again leaning on the door-frame. "I suppose that might make sense if you'd had sex _four _times. Each time, you'd be canceling a day of the pheromones…but you've only had sex three times…" He narrowed his eyes.

Last night came back to me in a blinding flash. "Would becoming extremely aroused do the trick for the fourth time? After all, after three times, the effect of the pheromones would be considerably lessened."

"It might," said Lee from behind Neji. "But when did you…"

I flushed a deep red. "I, ah…I sort of saw Neji and Kiba last night," I said in a low voice. At my reply, a faint tinge of pink stained Neji's cheeks, and I was reminded again of the erotic play I'd seen.

Kiba through his head back and laughed loudly. "Neji's screams keep you up?"

"That and your post- climax moan," I shot back teasingly. The smile faded from my face. "I'll get my stuff," I said slowly, and pushed up off the floor.

"You'll do what now?" asked Naruto, a bemused expression on his face.

"I know I've been a great inconvenience. I realized, last night while I watched Neji and Kiba, that my presence here was completely messing with your natural patterns. Now that the pain has ceased, it's time for me to go."

My speech was met with silence, and I walked towards the door, only to find my way blocked by six, very angry looking ninjas. "Uh…"

"You aren't going anywhere, Mai," said Neji in a dangerous voice.

"I thought we made it clear, but apparently you must be told again," Gaara pushed himself off the bed, and walked towards me, naked as the day he was born. He caught me around my waist and pulled me to him. "You are ours. Forever. You can't leave. No matter where you go, we will follow, we will find you. We belong to each other. All of us. And you can't break that bond."

As the last word left his lips, he kissed me, hard and branding. When I blinked my eyes open, I saw that the others had circled around us.

"We…belong to each other," I whispered, hugging Gaara to me tightly. "Forever."

And, as I stood in the circle of Gaara's arms, in the circle of the ones I loved, I knew that it was true.

END

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Was the ending a bit shocking? Did the course of events go as you'd expected? Let me know! And thank you for reading!

--Chynalee


End file.
